


How Do You Know?

by fossileater



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aromantic, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Multi, Short One Shot, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fossileater/pseuds/fossileater
Summary: Everything Wrong Hordak knows, he has learned by watching Entrapta and Hordak. But there are certain feelings he can't quite grasp.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak/Wrong Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	How Do You Know?

Seasons have come and seasons have gone and with their passings, kingdoms have been rebuilt and joined together in a beautiful and prosperous future as the planet bloomed back to its former glory. The once mighty clone army is now scattered across the universe as they seek their own name among the stars while two stayed behind with the princesses of course. Hordak and Wrong Hordak stuck close by with Entrapta and now the three live together in the refurnished castle of Dryl. Wrong Hordak spent every day watching the couple and their friends and learned everything he could about everything there is to know. Entrapta was more than happy to gush with him and Hordak was there to pat his shoulder whenever anything got to be too much to cope with. As time went on there were some things Wrong Hordak couldn't quite place however. He took to the castle walls and sat in silence as he had seen Catra do countless times and would reflect upon his feelings. It was during one of these times when Hordak decided to join him.

The two men sat upon the wall for a while in peaceful quietness as the wind gently blew the fine dirt from the barren ground below them. Wrong Hordak took a breath then quietly asked, "We were always made to be vessels of Horde Prime. To carry his message and to act as an extension of him our entire lives. Never were we meant to hold any feelings that were not his. I have felt many feelings that were my own since my connection was severed. Many, many terrible feelings especially in the beginning. Now, I feel happy and excited and more passionate than ever but Brother Hordak why can't I feel love?" Wrong Hordak looks down at his empty, open palms and watches the shadows dance among his palms as he extends his fingers in the sunlight. "I can see so much of it everyday between you and Sister Entrapta. The way she just seems to know exactly when to place her hands on your arm just before you stumble and you immediately wrap your fingers around hers. I see it when your hands mimic the kitchen staffs while learning how to make tiny food. The way you both seem to dance around each other in the lab always working together so fluidly you never once bump shoulders unintentionally. You feel emotion with every fiber of your body so strongly and it is all your own Brother Hordak. How can I be so sure in such a way? Even now I am looking to other people to understand what I should be feeling or how I should be acting."

Hordak places his hands on the wall and leans forward into a slight slouch. "I'm afraid I don't know how to answer this. I was on my own and full of rage for a very long time when I was thrown out of Horde Prime's army. When I met Entrapta that was the very first time I have ever felt something that wasn't anger. Something lighter and more pure. For the first time in my life I knew exactly where I belonged and it was by her side not by Prime's." Hordak lifted from his slouch. "It's good to know who you are but it's ok to not know too. You still have a lot of things to learn and someday you might finally understand the emotion of love."

"What if I don't?" Wrong Hordak whispered as his shoulders began to shake.

"That's ok too. You're the only person inside here now," Hordak tapped Wrong Hordak's head and then his chest, "Even with everybody around you teaching you, they can never be inside your head like Prime was. Not truly. Every emotion you've felt and ever will feel are purely your own. You'll always have a home and family with us even if you never love us quite the same." Wrong Hordak's eyes flooded with tears and he sniffled.

"Our imperfections make us beautiful?" He choked out.

"This doesn't count as an imperfection." Hordak smiled.


End file.
